A Song For The Broken
by xXRusher4lifeXx
Summary: He should be just another homeless kid, just another person without a family that stays because of the stupid little charity case James' mother put together. So why is James spending every moment thinking about him, wanting to fit all the pieces together? What is so special about a broken boy who is stuck in the memories of his past? What makes Kendall Knight so different?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, just another obsessed fan writing about things that never actually happened. Even though I wish they would. Oh well, read on my fellow rushers!

* * *

"Hey Carlos, look at that!" James shouted to his best friend, trying not to laugh. Carlos followed the brunette's gaze to see a very familiar kid stumbling on the ice looking as if he was about to fall. It was sorta funny but Carlos felt bad for the kid who was the laughing stock of the hockey rink right now.

"Come on," he sighed, pulling his friend to the ice so he could help the kid. He expertly skated over to the kid wobbling on his skates. He held back a laugh and his hands reached out to the blushing boy's shoulders, studying him so he wouldn't fall down. He saw the kid blush even harder.

"T-thanks," he stuttered shyly as he looked at the ground.

Carlos smiled at the innocent look on his red face. "No problem Logan." He looked down at Logans skates. "Your feet are too far apart, try keeping them a little closer together and push forward with the strength in your dominant foot." He hinted, helping him out. It was then that he realized James was on the other side of the rink, shooting the puck past the goalie effortlessly. The brunette had always been the star player on the hockey team, making him one of the most popular kids in the school.

His thoughts were interrupted by Logan thanking him once again.

"No prob dude. Now try skating," He pushed the kid back on the ice and he could tell he was freaking out. Carlos sighed when he saw Logan stumbling again. "Dominant foot!" He shouted and he saw him put his right foot down harder and skate forward.

"Good job!" He sped up so he was now beside him. "You ever been roller skating?"

"Yea," The brunette replied. "Why?'"

"It's just like that, only on ice." After Carlos informed him of the similarities James skated over to the two.

"Hey Carlos, My mom wants me to come home for whatever reason," He growled, sounding very annoyed. "So I have to go but I'm sure Smarty Pants here wouldn't mind giving his boyfriend a ride home." James laughed when they both had a slight blush visable on their faces.

"He's not my boyfriend James," Carlos replied. "But if not I can find a ride somehow."

It was then that Logan spoke up. "It's fine Carlos, I wouldn't mind giving taking you."

"Good then, things are all settled." James pointed out the obvious and turned around to leave. "Oh, and Logan, make sure you take Carlos to your place because his mom is home and there isn't any sex allowed." He teased, earning shouts and protests from both boys.

James smirked, it was always fun to tease the pair when it was completely obvious they liked each other. He hopped into his car and started the engine. He didn't really want to go home but he didn't exactly have a choice.

#-~-#

"Hey mom, what did you want?" He asked rudely, but not caring.

"Honey, this is Kendall," she gestured to the boy sitting next to her. He was blonde and dressed in all black. Emo fag. "I need you to help him unpack his things."

James groaned. He hated this, why couldn't his mom do it? He always had to help the new kids unpack things. His house was sort of a foster home, with the five extra bedrooms, they always had some orphan living here for a few months, trying to get adopted. "Fine mom, which room is his?"

"The one right across from yours, the other two arebeing used by your aunt and cousins this weeked." Oh yeah, James remembered. His family was coming over for thanksgiving, and staying the night since they lived in LA and we live in small town Minnesoda. As for the other two, one was being used by some kid that was off visiting his grandmother (though James didn't see why, the people refused to take him in but he spends his time with them anyway) and the other by one of his best friends, the only foster kid he'd ever liked, Camille. She had lived there since 7th grade, refusing to be adopted by anyone who tried and eventually, people stopped trying. It was obvious she preferred living here in the Diamond house.

"Alright, follow me Kendall." He sighed as he led the kid through the many hallways that made up the giant house. You could practically call it a mansion. James had to stop himself from laughing at the blonde, who was currently staring at the walls in amazement. It was kinda cute. _No, not cute. Don't even start James. There is no such thing as crushes or love. It isn't real. _

"This is your room," he stated boredly as he pushed open the door that led to the room. It was full of boxes, his mom always had her workers move them in a room before, so the poor orphan kids didn't have to do it themselves. It wasn't fair how she did almost anything for them yet James was practically raising himself. "Do whatever you want with it, hang up posters, nail in pictures, whatever. Just don't destroy the place or anything stupid like that."

James said the same thing he did to all of them. Kendall was just another homeless kid James had to pity. He hated it.

"Thanks," the blonde mumbled quietlyand went to go unpack boxes. James followed, after all, it was his job to help the boy. He walked over to the first box he saw and picked it up.

"Hey, what's in here?" He teased, seeing that the box was labled 'personal stuff.'

Kendall took the box out of his hands. "None of your business." James rolled his eyes and picked up another box. This one was full of blankets and pillows so James threw them onto the empty bed carelessly.

Yet another box and this one was marked 'hockey.' Curious, James opened it up and stared in amazement. The box was full of medal's and trophy's. He picked one up and read the writing engraved on the golden hockey figure. _State champion. Not only is he a hockey player, he's really good. Just like Jett. NO! Not like Jett, don't think aout that asshole!_

Trying to get his mind off his current thoughts, he placed the trophy's randomly on a shelf. If Kendall didn't like it, he could move them. James layed the meals next to them and went on.

The brunett looked arouned and grabbed a box that was set off to the side all by itself. Not even bothering to read the writing this time, he just opened it. James glanced at Kendall, he was on the other side of the room putting up all his clothes into drawers and hanging them in the closet, paying no attention to the other boy.

James couldn't resist opening up the book and staring at the pictures inside. The first one was a picture of a young boy, who James assumed was Kendall, holding a baby in his arms and smiling at the camera. The caption stated 'Katie's first day.'

He flipped the page and this time, saw Kendall holding a fish in his hands, and a guy who seemed to be Kendall's dad was standing next to him. But James would never know because all Kendall wrote was 'First fishing trip.'

Another page and James was staring at a photo of the blonde sitting on a park bench, petting a small white dog. This one really stuck out to James for two reasons. One was the fact that Kendall was staring straight at the camera and James fell in love with his dazzaling green eyes, they were so beautiful, almost mezmerizing. The secong was that Kendall wasn't smiling. He looked as if he was trying his absolute hardest not to cry and was hanging onto the dog for his life. He didn't know why, but James was determined to find out why Kendall had been so upset that day, when he had smiled in every other photo. And why he would want to have the photo taken if he was in such a bad mood. He looked over at the blonde again, to make sure he wasn't watching, and slipped the photo into his pocket.

He just barely made it to the next photo when Kendall looked his way. "What are you doing?!" He shouted. James flinched and closed the book.

"Ummm, nothing," he whispered, staring innocently at the blonde infront of him who looked pissed. He took the photo album out of James' hands and put it back in the box.

"Uh, Kendall," James started and Kendall just looked at him questioningly. "Umm... Sorry if I - if I made you mad." James mentally slapped himself. What did he care if he did? Not like it mattered.

But Kendall just laughed.

"What?" James crossed his arms and glared at the blonde who was now cracking up.

"You actually apologized!" He said, face red from laughter. "And the look on your face! Oh my god!"

James was blushing from embarasment and blushing. "What is so funny about that?"

"You looked like you thought I was gonna kill you and you were begging for your life! Geez James, I'm not a murderer." He explained, still somewhat giggling.

"Whatever man," James lightly shoved him aside. "But in my defense, all that mascara and black clothing doesn't exactly make you out as friendly. "Well then, Mr. I'm-so-perfect, if you think it is possible to make this," he pointed to himself. "look even better, then go ahead."

"Is that a challenge?" James asked the blonde.

"Maybe it is."

"Alright then, but first I need a picture," James stated, somewhat confusing the blonde.

"Why exactly do you need my picture?"

"Duh," the brunette started, as if the reson was completly obvious. "We need before and after pictures! Just to prove how amazing I am," he then went on to do some sort of jazz hands thing which looked a little odd to Kendall but oh well.

James pulled his phone out of his pocket and Kendall looked at him with slight annoyance. "What? Oh, and you have to smile!"

The blonde rolled his eyes but found himself smiling anyways. He saw the flash of them camera and immediatly dropped his smile. "There, happy?"

"Yep. Hey, you have a pretty smile! You should smile more often!"

Kendall looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah right. And before this gets any weirder, you should stop staring and go on doing whatever it is you were planning on doing."

James laughed and walked over to Kendall's dresser with an almost cycotic smile on his face. To his suprise, Kendall didn't even have many black shirts. In fact, they were mostly plaid, button-up-shirts which were just as bad as gothic. James rolled his eyes and continued onto the next drawer, which contained nothing but athletic shorts and worn out blue jeans.

"This isn't going to work," he pointed out in frustration. " Were going shopping!"

Kendall looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. "Shopping? Why?"

James rolled his eyes. "Because, if you're going to school tommarow, which I assume you will, you absolutly _have_ to look good on your first day. So get your shoes on and lets go."

Instead of doing that, Kendall laid back on his bed and put his hands behind his head as a pillow. "Can't, don't have any money."

But James wasn't about to give up. No one says no to James Diamond. "I'll pay.

"What? You can't do that."

"Why not?" James retorted. He would pay and he wouldn't let Kendall tell him otherwise.

"Because...you just can't."

"Not a good enough reason."

Kendall still didn't move though. He just looked at James and refused to get up. "Why do you care?"

And for once, James didn't have an answer. Why did it matter to him? He usually hated the kids that came, but for some reson Kendall was different. And James was determined to find out why. Why was he so determined to figure it out? He didn't know. So he simply huffed and turned around.

"Fine then, I guess I dont." He spat the words out harshly as he slammed the door behind him. He changed his mind, he didn't care and he never would.

But as he got back to his bedroom and opened up his phone, the photo of Kendall was still on the screen. He found himself staring at the blonde and noticing every little detail. The fact that Kendall's smile was a fake one, which got him wondering. If his fake smile was this beautiful, then James would love to see his real one. He also noticed the fact that Kendalls eyes were shining as if they were filled with tears. The look was very familiar and that was when James realized something.

He pulled the photo out of his pocket, the one he had taken when Kendall wasn't looking. The look in his eyes was the same one as in the photo James had taken today. He didn't understand, none of this made any sense.

But there was one thing he did know. And that was the fact that living with Kendall wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

It is summer break (For me anyways) so that means I will be uploading this story a lot considering I will have nothing better to do. I already have the first half of he next chapter written so who knows, it may even be up tomorrow. I have so many good idea's for this story and I'm hoping you guys will like it even though this first chapter was a little short. I just wanted to get it up and hopefully have someone looking forwards to the next chapter! And just for anyone who is actually reading this, thanks so much! Here is your little sneak peak for the next chapter, which btw, I will have one in the Authors note of every chapter just for those who even bother to read this. Anyways:

"_Need some help blondie?" A voice behind him asked and Kendall turned around to see a tall, handsome brunette with chocolate brown eyes and a smile on his face._

_"Um, yeah. I'm looking for room 174?"_

_"History? With Old man Wilson?" _

_Kendall glanced at his schedule again and nodded, happy that someone was helping him. The guy smiled._

_"I'm headed to the same room , you can just follow me," he pointed out. "By the way, I'm Jett. Jett Stetson."_

_"Kendall Knight," he told him. "The one and only."_

There you go! Hope you enjoyed your little sneak peak. It is fun to write those, really is. I like giving cliff hangers and twisted turns of events. It keeps people reading you know? Anyways, and like always, please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, blah blah. Please, read and review rushers!

Thanks to those who reviewed! Your reviews motivated me to write this chapter so here you go!

**Lovesparkle**: Glad to know you like it!

**Misha Schmidt**: Thanks! It did take me a while to come up with the idea so i'm happy to see you love it.

**MikaBlueStar323: **Who knows? Maybe he will... Or maybe I will wait to start the romance...

Your reviews motivated me to write this chapter so here you go!

* * *

Kendall's POV

I watched as James walked out the door. I just shrugged it off. I didn't want him paying for me and I don't see why he was trying so hard in the first place. Why does it matter what I wear?

But as I thought it over, I realized that maybe he was trying to help me. I remembered my old school, I had worn black just one day and was suddenly an emo social outcast. Though I would never admit it, what they had said to me stung and the bruses hurt like hell. I had never told my mom about the bullies although I think Katie has suspected something was off.

I mentally slapped myself. _Kendall, you promised not to look back on the past. It's gone and never coming back!_ I blinked back the tears as I scolded myself. _Now is not the time._

I grabbed my ipod and shoved the headphones in my ears. Shuffling through songs, I finally settled on 'Never too late' by Three Days Grace before going on with my unpacking. But the first box I opened had suprised me. It was all my old clothes, the ones I had worn a couple times before my state of depression, the ones I had shoved in the back of my closet and forgotten about. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and what used to be my favorite red tee. Along with that, I had a leather jacket. One very similar to what James had on just a moment ago.

I smirked to myself. James loved admiring himself in his leather jacket. Kendall only assumed he would look even better.

"Alright Kendall, time to bring back the old you."

Page break

Kendall groaned as he reached over to shut off the annoying alarm clock. He realized that today was his first day at his new school, James' school, and he quickly sat up. Today was the day to show James who he really was, who he used to be. He wasn't some sad, depressed gothic guy. No, that wasn't Kendall at all.

He got dressed with a smile on his face, one he was unable to get rid of. After brushing his teeth, he grabbed his backpack and headed out.

"Kendall," stopped him. "Don't you want something to eat before you go?"

The blonde turned around to face her. "Sure, got any granola bars?" Those were his favorite and he didn't have time for anything big anyways. He smiled when she handed him one and muttered a 'thanks,' walking out the door just in time for the bus. He knew that James had a car and had probly gone to school without him, not that he cared.

Kendall sighed as the bus pulled to a stop infront of him. He hated riding the bus, his mom had driven him untill he had earned enough money to buy his own car. But when his mom lost her job, he had sold it to pay for the bills.

The bus made a clanking sound when the door opened, jerking Kendall out of his thoughts. Kendall could hear all the yelling and shouting from the bus before he even got in. But the second he stepped on, the chaos died down and people just stared. _Guess they don't get new kids very often. _He assumed.

He sat down in an empty seat and tried to ignore the stares. He could hear people whispering as their gazes burned into his back. A few girls gave him a flirty wink, but he just smiled back and put his headphones in, listening to music untill they arrived at the school.

The bus doors opened and then came the same crazy rush Kendall remembered from his old school... everyone running and shoving their way off at the same time. It took Kendall another 5 minutes to get off the bus and to the office.

"May I help you?" A lady with a cold stare was looking him right in the eye and to be honest, it made him a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a new student and I need a schedule?" He responded in more of a question than a statement.

"Name?" The lady glared at him, eyes full of hatred that made Kendall want to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Kendall Knight."

She shuffled through some papers on her desk before handing him one. Kendall thanked her before walking off to find his locker. "#451" he read aloud, though no one was listening. The blonde looked to the lockers he was staniding by and to his luck,he was already in the 400's. Allhe had to do was walk a little ways down the hall before finding it.

When he reached his, Kendall opened it and pt his stuff inside, keeping only a binder and his schedule.

_History first. _He groaned when he saw the schedule. He hated history but everyone has to take it.

After walking around and looking for the class for what felt like an hour, the first bell rang and he still couldn't find it.

"Need some help Blondie?" A voice behind him asked. Kendall turned around to see a tall handsome brunette with chocolate brown eyes and a smile on his face.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for room 174?"

"History? With Old man Wilson?"

Kendall glanced at his schedule again and nodded, happy that someone was helping him. The guy smiled.

"I'm headed to the same room, you can just follow me." He pointed out. "By the way, I'm Jett. Jett Stetson."

"Kendall Knight," He told him. "The one and only."

James' POV

I looked down at my lunch in disgust. Why did school food have to be so gross?

"Hey James, check out the new kid." He followed Carlos' gaze to see Kendall sitting with... JETT?! The hell?! And what was he wearing? The clothes definatly hadn't been there yesterday.

"Sitting with Jett on the first day, the kid doesn't know what he's in for." Carlos looked sorry for Kendall but James was only furious. Without thinking he stood up and stormed over to the table.

"Kendall," he hissed. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde looked at him like he was retarded. "Umm, eating lunch, obviously." james heard Jett snicker on the other side of Kendall.

"I need to talk to you," he growled at the blonde, yanking his arm to get the kid to follow him. Kendall wasn't expecting that and stumbled twords him. Smiling in victory, James pulled the other into a vacant hallway.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kendall all but screamed at James in anger.

"Calm down Kendall, I-"

"You what?! How do I calm down when you just came in and yanked me off of my chair?"

James put his hand over the other boy's mouth to shut him up. "Just listen to me!"

Kendall used his own hand to remove James' and glared at the brunette. "Fine, but this better be quick."

"Kendall, why were you sitting with Jett?"

The blonde rolled his beautiful, perfect-shade-of-green eyes. "What is this? A court room? I thought you were suposed to explain why i'm here, not interrogate me."

_Oh, so the guy is a smart ass. Great, like I need another one of those. _"Just answer the question."

"Why not?"

Ok, so obviously James wasn't gonna get anywhere with that. "You don't know who Jett is and what he does to new kids like you. Everytime someone new comes, if Jett thinks they're hot, he uses them. Tricks them into thinking he is a nice guy just to have sex, then he leaves you on the side of the road wondering how you could've been so stupid." James spat the words out with such venom in his tone that he saw Kendall flinch. Hopefully Kendall would get the point here.

"I'm gonna get to know him before I judge him." The blonde stated, looking at the floor. "For all I know, you could be lying."

The pretty boy stared at him in disbelief, eyebrows scrunched in fury but the hurt evident in his eyes. "You think I'm a lier." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"That's not what I'm saying James."

"Then what? I wouldn't lie to you Kendall."

"Maybe he's just being nice. Who says he's even gay?"

"Please Kendall, just don't," James stared at the blonde, his eyes pleading him not to go back to Jett.

"What am I supposed to do? Hate the guy forever just because you told me to? Ditch him to go sit by myself because clearly, no one else want's to sit with me. You wan't me to just go sit in a corner by myself because you told me not to sit by Jett?" Kendall wen't off on his own little rampage, clearly angry with the other boy.

"That isn't exactly what I meant Kendall. And are you blind? About 20 girls were staring at you from the moment you walked in, you wouldn't have to sit alone in a corner. Just not by Jett," James pointed out. It was the truth. Kendall was already popular and this is only his first day.

"So you wan't me to give up the only friend I have made just because you don't lke him. Quite selfish if I may say so myself."

"Selfish?! No! I just don't want you to get hurt..." He trailed off, not looking at the blonde in fear he would see through James' little facade.

"Wasn't it you last night who said you didn't care about me?" Kendall glared and, of course, James did remember that. He had regretted it the instant he said it though. Knowing it wasn't true. _But it should be. You know what happens when you care, when you fall in love. You only get hurt. Don't be such an idiot!_

"Yeah, your right. I'm sorry Kendall. Go sit with Jett, I'm just being an idiot." He expected a resonse, something, anything. But there was only silence and James lifted his head to find the blonde had dissapeared.

* * *

So, there you go! Like? Didn't like? Review and I will answer it in the next chapter! I've got a couple of really good plot turns for the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow. To be honest, I'm just as interested to see what happens as you guys are. I don't really have a whole story in my head from the beginning, I find the inspiration and make things up as I go. Or when I am totally bored and can't write. That's when I get my best ideas. But whatever, here's our little secret sneak peak!

"So, you and James are pretty close?" He asked her, wanting answers.

"Yeah, we are. Why?"

Here I go...

Kendall thought. "Well, I wanted to know why he is so against me talking to Jett. What is his problem if I made my own friends? "

Camille stared right into his eyes, looking conflicted. "You don't know, do you?"

So there's that! And once again I already have most of the next chapter written, so unless there's some horrific accident, It is promised to be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Peace out my fellow Rushers!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, wish I didn't have to say that at the beginning of every chapter!

**winterschild11: **good to know! I try my best:)

**Misha Schmidt: **Thanks! And by the way, love your usernameXD

**LoveSparkle: **Well, we will see! Although you are right, James _is_ amazing, lol.

Thanks for reviewing! On to the story!

* * *

Kendall's POV

I didn't understand what James' problem was. If he didn't want me sitting by Jett then he could've invited me to sit with him. But he didn't so now he's mad at me for making my own friends?!

_Atleast he apologized._

_Yeah, and you just left him alone without caring._

_SHUT UP! _Kendall really didn't want to deal with his 'voices' right now. He didn't need them telling Kendall what he was doing wrong. He could figure that out himself. He sat back down by Jett and noticed there was a guy at the table who hadn't been there when Kendall left.

"Hey, what did the loser have to say to you?" Jett asked with a slight eye roll.

_He isn't a loser. _Kendall felt like saying it but didn't. I mean, why defend him? "It was nothing, he just has some really stupid theory that no one believes." Of course, he didn't tell Jett exactly what because he didn't want to hurt Jett's feelings if James was lying.

Jett looked a little suspisious though.

"So you don't believe him?" This time it was that new kid Kendall didn't know.

"No...?" It wasn't that Kendall wasn't sure of his answer, it was that he wasn't exactly sure about answering to a stranger.

"Good, oh by the way, i'm Dak." He introduced himself. _Thanks for that introduction. _Kendall thought, well, didn't exactly think. He didn't really have controll over what his voices told him.

"Kendall," He had a feeling he would be having to intoduce himself alot. Thankfully, only one teacher had made him stand infront of the class, but he still had four more classes to go. He noticed James walking back to his table and he looked like he was about in tears.

_Look what you've done to him. He's crying because your a fucking idiot._

_No, it isn't my fault._

_Yes it is, you just left him alone in the hallway after he apologized. You're no better than your father!_

_I AM NOT MY FATHER! _Kendall was trying his absolute hardest not to scream in frustration. The voices were bearable but the minute they brought up his father, he got pissed off. That's how he kept himself from crying, was to get mad. The anger distracted him from the memories.

"Uh, earth to Kendall!" Dak shouted, causing him to jump a little.

"Oh, sorry."

Dak laughed a little, not really helping to Kendall's anger. Though he should be angry at the voices, not Dak. He didn't do anything.

"I asked for your schedule. To see if we have any classes together?" He looked at the blonde in question. Kendall sighed and handed over the piece of paper. After Dak looked at it for a moment, he smiled.

"We have math together," He stated and Kendall smiled right as the bell rang.

"Cool, see you then?"

"Yep, bye Kendall,"Dak agreed and headed to wherever he was going. Kendall saw James walking the other way with some girl that looked oddly familiar.

_Camille?! No, it can't be her, can it?_

But considering the fact that they were walking the same way Kendalls next class was, he decided to follow them anyways. He needed a closer look. I mean, he couldn't exactly be sure it was her, considering she had moved away from Kendall's hometown three years ago, but hey. You never know.

And the closer he got, the more of their conversation he could listen to.

"I can't believe that guy," James growled in frustration. Kendall chuckled. It was easy to see that his attitude was getting to the guy.

"You know, maybe you should give him a chance. He isn't such a bad guy," she argued with James. Wait, she was defending him? Kendall was finding this harder and harder to believe every second.

"And how would you know?" The brunette boy asked angrily.

"I... look, I don't wanna piss you off..." She started slowly, but knowing that James wasn't gona let this go, Kendall secretly listened to her explanation.

"Kendall and I used to be best friends..." So it is Camille! And without realizing it, Kendall had shouted her name and she turned around.

"Kendall! Hey, how ae you?" She seemed a little nervous and Kendall could only guess it was because James was there. And James wsn't exactly happy with Kendall at the moment.

"I'm good, just can't believe you're here! I thought I would never see you again!" And it was true, Kendall had thought she was gone forever. She never told him where she was moving, so to see her here was a big suprise.

"Me either. Hey, what class do you have next?" She asked, still glancing at James who looked quite pissed off. _What's wrong with him? _Kendall thought to himself._ I don't understand why he is so mad at me. _

_Are you stupid? Of course you know why! You dumbass loser. All you do is hurt people._

Instead of answering his voice, he decided to answer Camille. _She_ didn't insult him. "Umm, Science I think." He replied. He saw Camille smile.

"Great! Me too! Um, James... meet up with you after class?" She looked at him apologetically.

"Whatever, have fun you guys," James turned around and walked away. I actually felt kinda bad for some reson.

"Uh, James wait!" I screamed out, but he was already too far away to hear me.

Camille looked at me. "Don't worry about him, he'll get over it. So you moved into James' house?"

"Yeah, although I will admit that I wasn't exactly the nicest person to him last night..." Kendall didn't know why he was admiting that, but he had always ben able to tell Camille anything.

"That's okay. I'm sure you can make it up to him. Besides, I live with the Diamonds too."

"Really?! That's so cool! How come I didn't see you last night?" Kendall questioned.

"I was in my room studying. Anyways, that's beside the point." Camille stated, walking into a classroom. Knowing that Kendall had the same class, he followed her.

"So, you and James are pretty close?" He asked her, wanting answers.

"Yeah, we are. Why?"

_Here I go... _Kendall thought. "Well, I wanted to know why he is so against me talking to Jett. What is his problem if I made my own friends? "

Camille stared right into his eyes, looking conflicted. "You don't know, do you?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you," he said.

Camille laughed a little. "Same old Kendall I see," but then she got serious again and wouldn't look him in the eye. "Kendall, James isn't the type to lie about things. Don't even start with me because he told me everything that happened in that hallway." She said to stop his protests before they even began. Camille knew him all too well.

"To understand why he hates Jett so much, you have to know his story..."

James' POV

I didn't go to class after luch. I skipped. Why? I couldn't stand to see Kendall. First he completely rejects me when I'm only trying to be nice, then he calls me a liar, and now he's stealing Camille from me? Camille and Carlos are all I have left and now I won't even have her.

I approached my house, knowing that no one would be home. Mom was, as always, at work testing new hair and make-up products. Either that or setting up another stupid adoption.

And everyone else was at school, which James was glad about. He didn't want anyone else here. He couldn't face anyone at the moment. So he did the one thing he knew best... he hid.

The brunette found his way through the mansion of a house to his own bedroom. And there was that one little place only he knew about. The house had been around since the 1950's, James had noticed that the minute his mom showed him the flyer for their new house, and thankfully, wasn't haunted.

Once, when James had been bored on the first week of moving in, he started going through all the old junk people had left in what was now his closet. He didn't find anything very interesting, untill he had tripped over a box and accidentally knocked over the old dresser. That was when he found some sort of secret passageway hidden behind it.

At first, it really creeped James out, but he found himself going inside of it anyways. It wasn't like the ones in those creepy horror movies, it was actually carpeted and the walls weren't made of stone. It even had a light switch that still worked. It was really interesting, and he couldn't help himself from walking through.

He carefully made his way through the narrow hallway, and it eventually led to a small room. There was nothing there but a desk with an old typewriter on it. And inside the desk, James found many old papers with some kind of strange coding he didn't understand. So he left them there and forgot about them. Now this place was James' own little escape. He had brought an old couch, tv, and dvd player down here, all of which he told his mom he had sold to a friend.

After finding that room, he noticed that the hallway continued to the right of the room. He followed that and it led to an old staircase made of wood with quite a few cobwebs on it. Still, James climbed up the stairway, which led to a wooden little hatch. Like the Tornado Shelter in the Wizard of Oz?

And there he was, in the middle of a forest, right by a lake. It was beautiful, really. The way the moonlight shined off the water, the silence of having no one else around. The entrance back was really well hidden, and James wasn't suprised no one had known about it. This was James' special place, his own little world where he could be alone without anyone else to bug him.

That was exactly where he was headed when he heard the front door slam open.

"James fucking Diamond? Why the hell is your car parked out front and why aren't you in school?!" A voice yelled from the front room.

James flinched in terror. _Why now? Why does he have to come home?_

"Where the fuck are you! Answer me right now James!" His father screamed as he came bursting around the corner. "Ah, there you are. Why aren't you in school?! You just decided to skip?"

James' silence was the only answer his father needed. "You useless piece of shit!" He screamed and punched James right in the jaw. James fell to the ground in pain, clutching his jaw with his hand.

"I'm sorry!" He tried to apologize, but knew it was no use. When his father was mad, he was mad.

"Sorry is just a word! It doesn't mean anything!" He then kicked his son in the stomach, earning a whimper from the boy. "I don't want to do this, but aparently it's the only way to teach you a lesson," he wen't on as if he actually fely bad for what he was doing.

_Bullshit,_ James thought as his father gave him another kick in the stomach. All the time, he could only think one thing, _I'm glad Kendall isn't here to see this._

* * *

How's that for a surprise ending? I feel like such a horrible person for making that happen but I keep telling myself It's just a story! Besides, it makes things a little more interesting, don't you think? I was actually quite surprised when I found myself writing that part and I felt so bad for James, but you know what they say, no emotion in the writer, no emotion in the reader. And now that I have that over with, here's the sneak peak of the next chapter:

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up! You own a skateboard?" Dak had an eyebrow raised and was staring straight into the blonde's green eyes.

"Well, duh. Who doesn't?" Kendall said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good, why don't you come to the skate park with me and Jett tonight?"

After thinking for a few seconds, Kendall decided to go. After all, what was wrong with going and having some fun with his new friends? Maybe he could even find out what when on between James and Jett if he could get the popular boy alone.

"Sure, sounds great," he agreed.

-And there we go. Stupid, stupid Kendall. He's only adding fuel to the fire! But wait till you see what I've got planned... Oh my, I feel so evil... Please review! Peace out Rushers!


	4. Chapter 4

I am getting tired of saying that I don't own BTR, because who would even think that I do? So lets just say hat this last one works for the rest of the story:)

**Lovesparkle: **I know, I feel like such a jerk for making that happen but you will eventually see how it fits into the story line...

**Misha Schmidt: **Thanks! I agree and now I feel even worse about this chapter but I gotta keep people interested somehow!

**Guest: **Kendall is being somewhat of a jerk. As for James and Jett... well we will have to see! Muhaha (really bad evil laugh)

**MikaBlueStar323: **Kendall may or may not have his reasons... and I am seriously excited to write the part where that happens! But it gets boring when I make it happen too fast, gotta keep the drama in there!

**Winterschild11: **Kendall _is _being quite an idiot at the moment, but everybody learns the hard way.

Thanks for reviewing! Read on Rushers!

* * *

Kendall's POV

I felt like a complete jerk. Of course, I'm such an idiot! _God dammit Kendall! What the hell is wrong with you! _

I still didn't know exactly what happened between James and Jett, all I know is that they dated. Camille wouldn't tell me the rest of the story, only that he had a good reson to hate Jett and that by warning Kendall about him, he was only trying to help.

_See what you do Kendall? You push away anyone who tries to help you! No wonder you don't have any friends! _

Kendall felt like running out of the classroom and going to find James so he could make things right. But he couldn't, he was stuck in math learning some kind of stupid algebra thing.

"Dood, you like like your about to throw up." Dak said, looking quite concerned. Although Kendall didn't really understand why. Why would anyone care about him? He is nothing but a selfish lowlife idiot.

"Nah, I'm good. Just got alot on my mind," he lied. Kendall wasn't really close enough to the brunette boy to tell him what's going on.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up! You own a skateboard?" Dak had an eyebrow raised and was staring straight into the blonde's green eyes.

"Well, duh. Who doesn't?" Kendall said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good, why don't you come to the skate park with me and Jett tonight?"

After thinking for a few seconds, Kendall decided to go. After all, what was wrong with going and having some fun with his new friends? Maybe he could even find out what went on between James and Jett, if he could get the popular boy alone.

"Sure, sounds great," he agreed.

James' POV

After my dad left my room, I crawled over to the bathroom. Kendall and Camille were going to be home any minute now and I couldn't let them know what was going on. Most people called me gay for having so many hair and make-up products in my bathroom, but they didn't know the reson why. I always kept concealer in my room for night's like this.

Why do I hide this? I ask myself that alot, but I always know the answer. If I let anyone find out, my dad would probly kill me. For real, and without me here, he would let ut all his frustrations on my mother. I couldn't let her get hurt like that, I'd rather have him beating me than her. Consider it a sacrifice. My health and self-esteem for my mother's safety.

I had barely covered the two large bruises on my face when I heard Kendall and Camille walk in. Thank god I had gotten it done in time though.

"James?" Camille called out. "Are you here?" her voice sounded troubled and I felt bad that I had probly scared her when I just left like that.

"Yeah, I'm here," I could hear the tremblng in my own voice and knew I had to try harder to hide it. Camille came rushing into the room with Kendall right behind her. _What is he doing here? _

"James! Are you alright? You don't look very-"

"Good! I'm fine!" James cut her off before she could continue. "Just kinda tired so if you don't mind..."

Kendall looked at him with easily visable concern. _For what? Since when does he care? _"James, I need to talk to you." Camille must have took that as her cue to leave because she whispered a good luck to the blonde and left the room.

"What do you want Kendall," I growled, rolling my eyes as I sat down on my full-sized bed. The soft sheets were enough to make me wan't to close my eyes and drift off right there. I wasn't lieing when I said I was tired, I was physically and emotionally drained.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for being such an asshole to you this morning. It was really uncalled for," James was staring at the walls, refusing to look Kendall in the eyes while he made up some fake apology.

"Great, now what's the real reason you're here."

James took this moment to simply glance at the blonde. He looked completely dumbfounded and hurt. _It's all an act James, don't fall for it. You know his type. You know it all too well._

"That is the real reson I am here, but I also wanted to know why you hate Jett so much? Why don't you want me to talk to him?" _Ah, so there's the truth. He doesn't want to apologize because he cares, he want's to gossip about me to everyone. He's just like Jett, no wonder they became friends so fast! _James scowled as he turned to answer Kendall.

"I already told you, he is bad news and if you don't want to believe me then fine, you can figure things out yourself!"

It was obvious Kendall was trying his hardest not to explode and James was suprised he hadn't yet. Atleast he had a little more patience than Jett.

"Look James, I know you two dated. If you tell me the real reason you hate him so much I will stop talking to him, promise."

_I am going to kill Camille! _"God dammit Kendall! Why can't you just mind your own business?" I shouted, unable to keep the anger in.

Kendall took a step back and started trembling. _What the hell is his problem? _"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

_What? _James was confused now, he took the moment to look at Kendall. The blonde was on the floor with tears streaming down his face, his eye's widened in fear. "Kendall? Are you ok?"

I took a step twords the blonde and he ran twords the door, sobs escaping his lips. "I'm sorry!" he screamed and ran twords his room. I was concerned but too confused to run after him. I just sat there stunned. What was going on?

Kendall's POV

_A 7 year old Kendall watched as his dad started screaming at his mom about how she hadn't washed his work clothes. Well, what was she supposed to do? She was stuck in bed with the flu! His mom was huddled in the corner of the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs like a scared child who was lost._

_After a few minutes, the blonde's dad came out of the room looking more angry than Kendall had ever seen him. He was scared but walked up to his father anyways. Kendall had always been the kid that needed to know what was going on in every situation._

_"Daddy? Why do you always yell at mommy like that?" he asked, with an innocent child's voice. His dad always had a soft spot for that. But it semmed like it wasn't going to work this time._

_He turned around and punched the boy right in the face. "God dammit Kendall! Why can't you mind your own business?" _

_Kendall fell to the ground in shock. His father had never hit him like that before. "Wh-what?"_

_His father picked his up by his shirt and pinned him to the wall. "You heard me you useless kid!" _

_"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Kendall begged, turning his head away from his father and fliching. His father threw him back on the floor and a loud thud echoed through the house. _

_His father turned around and walked right out the door, never to return. _

_"I'm sorry," the blonde whispered, but it was no use. His father was already gone. _

I sat on the ground trembling. James had sounded just like my father on that day, it brought back too many memories. I broke down like that, I'm pretty sure it is some type of mental disorder but I hate therapy so much, I won't admit it. If anyone ever found out they would make me go just like my mom had and I didn't want to be forced to bring up every little thing that gave me my stupid depression. Isn't the point of moving on that you're supposed to forget about that stuff? Not bring it all up just so they can watch you cry for an hour and then send you home feeling miserable and useless.

Camille was the only one who has ever seen me break down like that and now I have made the mistake of letting James see it. _Stupid, stupid boy._

I heard a knock at the door and James' voice called out gently. "Kendall, can I come in?"

I was too shaken up to answer and after a minute, he came in anyways. "Kendall, what's going on?" I wanted to answer, to tell someone other than Camille because she had been gone so long that I hadn't let in anyone for years. And besides, maybe if I told him, he would trust me enough to let me know what was going on between him and Jett.

"My-my dad..." I started, but couldn't even get anymore out because I just broke down into tears. Even those two words had come out in a really scratchy and hoarse voice. I felt so vunerable right now, like I was gonna break into a million pieces.

I was crying and shaking so hard I didn't even notice that James had sat down next to me. "Shh, It's going to be okay." _Why is he comforting me? I'm a complete asshole, I obviously pushed him too far if he snapped like that. _

"J-James?" I whispered softly looking up at the other boy.

"It's fine Kendall, everything is going to be okay." I felt his muscular arms wrap around me and I burried my face into his shoulder. For some strange reason I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt me. Like I was back at home with my mom in the kitchen baking cookies and I was singing a song to Katie because she just loved it when I sang to her.

I knew I probly looked like shit and was soaking James' shirt with my tears but he didn't seem to mind. He was stroking my hair and holding me the same way I used to do when Katie cried. The moment was so perfect I never wanted it to end. I forgot all about how I was supposed to be meeting Jett and Dak at the skate park right now, all I could think about was James and why being in his arms felt so good.

I had stopped crying, I knew that, but continued holding on to James anyways. And being as we were both exausted, we fell asleep on my bed with James' arms still wrapped around me.

* * *

Yay! There starts the Kames romance! Sorry I'm a few hours late getting this up, but I wanted it to be really good because I might not have the next chapter up until Friday. I have a friend coming over tomorrow and I can't write with people watching me. It's just uncomfortable, you know? And since I just finished writing this, I don't really have the sneak peak up either. Wow, I feel bad now. All I can say is that you better be ready because there's a Kames kiss! I already know I want to put that in there somewhere, and maybe a Jett POV because it's always interesting to see things from the bad guys point of view! Hmm... well GTG. Please review and Peace out my fellow Rushers!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So sorry it took so long to write this chapter! Actually, I have like 3 written but the internet was out so I couldn't upload. So I plan on a double upload today but I only have time for one chapter right now, so the next one will be up in a few hours probly. (I have a class I have to go to) Anyways, on to answering reviews!

**Winterschild11: **Thanks! I had been planning to do that:)

**Lovesparkle: **James is just too awesome XD

**MikaBlueStar323: **I know, James is the best BTR guy. Good to know I made your day, hope you like this chapter too!

**Misha Schmidt: **I wrote a certain part of this chapter with you in mind, *SPOILER* here is where the Kames starts!

**hedleyfaberdrive101: **Thanks for reviewing, hop you like this new chapter:D

**itsallguchicauseyolo: **Omg! That is so cool! You are lucky, I would love to meet the guys in real life! Hope you had a good time!

As always, thanks for reviewing and read on rushers!

* * *

Kendall's POV

I woke up to the smell of cuda hair products and smiled when I realized James was still on the bed sleeping next to me. Why I was happy and not freaked out? I don't know, I guess I should be creeped out by the fact that another guy was sleeping in my bed but it was comforting for me.

My only question is _why_ he came after me last night. I was a complete jerk to him, I don't desrve his sympathy. Camille is the only one who had ever cared before and it was only because we had grown up together.

I felt the bed shift next to me and could only assume James had woken up.

"Kendall?" I heard a voice next to me ask. I mumbled a sleepy "Yeah," and I felt James' arms unwrap from around me. A slightly dissapointed frown fell on my face and I felt like I wanted his arms back around me. _Stop it Kendall! You guys aren't even friends and not to mention, HE HATES YOU! _

_No he doesn't! If he hated me he wouldn't have comforted me last night, right? _Kendall was unsure of himself. Right now all he knew was that he didn't want James to leave.

_He still hates you, everyone does. Last night? It doesn't mean anything to him, just like it didn't mean anything for anyone else._

_That was differen't! I didn't have sex with James!_

_Doesn't matter!_

"Uh, Kendall? Are you ok?" James asked slowly, like he was unsure wether or not it was a good question to ask or not.

"Yeah James, I'm fine," I responded. I didn't want to burden him with al my problems. I can keep them to myself.

"If there is one thing I know, it's that fine is never a good thing."

I turned around and looked him straight in the eye. They were a beuatiful hazel color and they reminded Kendall of Katie.

"Fine means that you may not be doing great now but you're going to be ok. After all, there's always a rainbow after the rain." Kendall said, quoting his little sister.

"Wow, where did such wise words come from?" James laughed. Kendall thought it was the cutest laugh he had ever heard and couldn't help but smile along with him.

"From a 10 year old, you learn to live with it."

"Kendall Knight get's his advice from a 10 year old?" The brunett smirked with a michevious look in his eyes.

"Hey, gotta get advice from somewhere right?" _The most precious advice is from those you love the most. _Yet another quote from his little sister. The only one she had forgot is _Never forget advice from the ones you love. They won't always be there._

"Oh, really? Who is this famous 10 year old?" Kendall mentally flinched. It wasn't James' fault, he didn't know about Katie.

But James must've seen the look on the blonde's face becuase he quickly changed the subject. "We should probly get up, school starts in 30 minutes."

Kendall pouted. "Do I haaaave to?" He whined, drawing out the word 'have.'

James laughed as he pulled Kendall out of the bed. "Yes, if we skip my dad will kill us. Expecially after I ditched yesterday."

Kendall laughed along with him as he got out of the bed, mumbvling a 'fine.' But the blonde had no idea how true that statement really was.

"Hey Kendall!" I turned around to see Dak running twords me. "Dude, where were you last night?"

_Shit! I tottaly forgot! _"Uh, sorry man. Had some... issues to take care of last night."

Dak raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?"

"Huh?"

The brunette laughed. "That big stupid smile you have on your face. It looks like an 'I-just-had-sex' smile!"

"NO! I didn't have sex!" Kendall shouted, his face red at the thought of it.

"That blush on your face says otherwise," Dak winked and Kendall playfully slapped him.

"Shut up!"

"Oh yes, whatever you say Prince Kenall," He bowed.

"Not Prince, Knight." The blonde corrected as the two walked to lunch together. Kendall loved having a group of friends to eat lunch with. It sounds like something simple, but it was something Kendall never had before.

When they got there, Jett was already at the table.

"Hey guys! What's up Kendork?" Jett gretted the other two and Kendall just rolled his eyes. For some reson, Jett was intent on calling him 'Kendork' no matter what Kendall said to protest.

But before they could answer, James came up. "Hey, Kendall!"

Jett snickered. "What does it want _this_ time?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and ignored Jett. That guy seemed to love starting fights. " Yeah James?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"This isn't gonna become a habit of yours is it?" The blonde smirked and when he saw Jett's look of dissaproval he looked down. "Sorry James, can't. Gotta make up for accedentally forgetting about them last night." Of course James knew the reason why Kendall hadn't met up with Jett and Dak, so he hoped the brunette would understand.

"Whatever you say Kendall," James growled and walked off to go sit with Camille and that short little mexican dude.

"Uh, hey Jett! That chick over there keeps staring at you, maybe you should go say hi!" Dak shoved Jett over in that direction and I laughed when Jett gave him a really weird look but walked over anyways.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Kendall asked watching Jett sit down next to the girl but still glancing over in our direction.

"It was James wasn't it!" He screamed like a obsessed fangirl meeting her idol for the first time.

"Ok, first keep your voice down. Secondly, what the fuck are you talking about?" The blonde said raising an eyebrow.

"You had sex with James, you guys are cute together!" Now he sounded like Camille. Maybe Kendall should get the two together sometime, they would be cute together.

"For the last time Dak, I didn't have sex."

"Sure, whatever you say Kendork," he laughed, using Jett's nickname for the blonde.

"Hey, don't call me that."

"Why? Only Jett can? Now I'm confused. Do you like James or Jett?"

Kendall was getting a little annoyed now. "Neither! I am not looking for a boyfriend!"

"Oh, so you _are _gay? This works out perfectly. Go get James."

Kendall's mouth opened in shock. "What? No, i'm not getting James!"

"Okay then, you leave me no choice," Dak smirked and the blonde was starting to get a little concerned.

"Dak, what are you-"

"JAMESSSSS!"

Kendall's eyes opened wide. And it took him a minute to reply. "Dak! Why would you-"

This time he was cut off by James.

"What do you want?" He sounded annoyed too. _Good._ Kendall thought. _I'm not the only one. _

"James! You sit down here," Dak said, pointing to the open spot next to Kendall."becuase I have two things to tell you. Are you free tonight?"

A confused James slowly sat down next to Kendall and nodded his head yes.

"Good, you can come to the mall with me, Jett and Kendall. I'll pick you guys up at 5."

"Wait," Kendall butted in. "Since _when_ did we decide to go to the mall?"

"Since 5 seconds ago. Now shut up and listen!" Dak shouted in mock anger and Kendall rolled his green eyes but stopped talking anyways. "Thank you. Secondly, I'm gonna go sit over here so James can tell you what he wanted to say earlier."

"Wait, WHAT? No, Dak get back here!" The blonde shouted to a smirking Dak who was already halfway to the table Dak was at.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kendall mumbled and looked to James. "Sorry about that, none of this was my plan." He apologized but James just laughed.

"I like Dak, he actually got you to shut up! Oh wow, now _that_ is talent!" He smiled and _oh god! Why does that smile always make Kendall melt on the inside?! _

"Ok, now your being just as bad as him. I don't know why he invited you to the mall though."

James looked down. "Well, if you don't want me to go then I can just stay home."

"No, you should come. After all, I only have 3 of these really sexy outfit's that I have on and i'm gonna need a fashion expert to help me pick out more. Besides, we can start over. Before I was a complete ass to you."

"Before? Was there ever a time you weren't?" James chuckled.

"Oh shut up. That was sorta supposed to be my apology... Don't be such an ass about it." Kendall huffed and stared at the floor.

James pulled his head up to where Kendall was face to face with him. He looked the blonde in the eye and leaned in so their lips were only an inch apart. Kendall was frozen in shock. "I'm sorry, I forgive you," James whispered before pressing his lips up against the blonde's.

After a moment of shock, Kendall kissed back. It was obvious that they both felt fireworks and Kendall found himself getting lost in the moment that seemed to end way too quickly.

James pulled back and looked at the blonde, expecting an answer.

"That's the best apology I've ever gotten," Kendall smiled and kissed him again.

Jett's POV

My heart broke as I watched the two kiss for a second time. How does JAMES get him? He was supposed to be _mine. _I growled when Dak smiled.

"AWW! Isn't this just adorable!" his best friend cooed and Jett felt like throwing up.

"No!"

Dak looked at him with concern on his face, then he smiled. "Oh, I get it! Your jealous!"

Jett growled. "Why does James get to have him?" _Why does James get to have everything I want?_

"Oh come on Jett. A relationship between you and Kendall wouldn't last. You can find someone else." Dak pointed out because every time Jett thought he liked someone, he was on to some new persn in a week. It was rare for him to even try to get someone for more than a few days and he had only known Kendall for two. He'll get over it.

"Whatever."

"Besides, do you not think they look just adorable together! James works perfectly for him and Kendall lookes happy!"

Jett glared at him. "So now you're on _James' _side?!" Dak had always been on Jett's side, never had he betrayed him for James and he was already inviting him to come to the mall with them tonight. He didn't want to have to watch the couple kissing all night. "Is he gonna be your new best friend?"

"Don't be ridiculous Jett. Your still my best friend."

But Jett wasn't so sure. It's like everyone falls for the Diamond charm. James had taken everything from Jett. His popularity, the girls, his place as captin on the hockey team, his _heart. _And now he want's Kendall too?

I was sitting in the front seat of Dak's car as we headed to James' place to pick up him and Kendall. I was still mad that Dak invited that annoying freak because I could be using this time to get Kendall for myself. But that plan isn't going to work with blondie's new boyfriend next to him the whole time.

We came to a stop infront of the big house/mansion that we all knew belonged to none other than James Diamond.

"Can I trust you to come in with me or do I need to leave you in the car?" I scowled at Dak's stupid question. What was I gonna do? Get in a fist fight the second I walked through the door? I'm not that stupid.

"I think I'm old enough to handle my emotions Dak."

I got out of the car before he could say another word and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and silently waited outside. Can he even hear the fucking doorbell from wherever the hell he was at in that house?

Right then, the door opened to reveal James Diamond himself with a laughing Kendall behind him. I love Kendall's smile, but I hate when James is the one to make him smile. That should be me, god dammit!

"Hey, Jett! Thanks for letting us come," James fake smiled at me. I knew the difference between the two, I know you better than that James.

"Your Welcome," I fake smiled right back. _I was planning on it just being Kendall but of course you have to butt in and change everything. _"Well, what are you waiting on? Let's go," I said impatiently.

"Right," James stated and took Kendall's hand, leading him twords the car parked a few feet away. I growled at their contact. _Let go of his fucking hand! Kendall deserves better than you! _But I didn't dare say anything out loud.

I followed behind and had to restrain myself from slamming the door when I got back in the car. The others were making small talk but I completely ignored them. I was trying to come up with a way to make Kendall all mine, to get him away from James. I may have to endure the pain tonight, but I have let James have everything for too long.

I don't care how long it takes but I will get Kendall. I won't let James have him too.

* * *

There you go! My evil mind and that evil Jett! What did you guys think of the little Kames spark there? The next chapter is going to be all James' and Jett's POV, sorry but no Kendall! And lots of drama, I love drama! Please review, I would appreciate it and Thanks for reading my fellow Rushers!


	6. Chapter 6

As always, thanks to those of you who reviewed. I know I kinda failed on the whole "I can upload in a few hours thing" but... Ah, you guys don't need excuses. Just a new chapter.

**winterschild11: **I don't think anyone does. That guy can't be trusted.

**Misha Schmidt: **Dak seems to have a different personality in every Kames story. Guess it depends on the writer... I decided to make him awesome:D

**hedleyfaberdrive101: **Yes! I love Kames, just so cute! Fit's much better than Kogan, atlease in my opinion.

**LoveSparkle: **Yes, only poor Jett doesn't know how to handle his emotions in a good way...

**MikaBlueStar323: **Dak is becoming a favorite of mine:) I have a few things planned for him in the story as well.

**itsalllguchicauseyolo: **Your review made me laugh, lol Kames dance party XD

Please, read on Rushers and Kames fans!

* * *

James' POV

Jett's quiet attitude was very suspicious. He was always a loud, annoying jerk but for some odd reson, he wasn't talking at all. Oh well, like I care at all. I was on a date with KENDALL. To be honest, I'm not really sure what had happened earlier when I kissed him. It was sort of an in-the-moment thing but neither of us could deny the spark that we felt.

We hadn't relly talked about it or _us _at all but that could wait. I didn't want to rush things and have him get all freaked out. _Not rush things? You kissed a guy you only knew for three days, is that not rushing? _

I ignored what my mind was telling me because I was too excited about the fact that I was, again because I cant stop saying it, on a date with him! Technically, it's not a real date since Dak kinda forced us to go but I'm counting it anyways. When we arrived, I took Kendall's hand in mine and we walked in together. Sounds cheesy, I know. I just couldn't help myself.

At the time, all was forgotten. Kendall was the only thing I could focus on.

"Hey," Dak started, being the first to speak and looking directly at me. "Why don't you and Kendall go off on your own, I need to talk to Jett. Meet up here?" _Really?! A chance to be alone with Kendall?! Well, not really alone, alone but you get what I mean. _

"Yeah, sure! Come on Kendall, I know the best place!" I gave Dak a thankful smile and I could tell he got it because he winked at me and pulled Jett off in a different direction.

Jett looked like he was about to protest but he and Dak were gone before he could say a word.

"So, how about you show me how you thought you can make me look perfect?" Kendall raised an eyebrow at James, obviously reffering to the night they met. _If only he knew how perfect he already was._

"Well, it's going to be tough but you never underestimate a Diamond," I winked at him and pulled him off into the closest store.

"Your right, it won't be easy. It's pretty tough to beat a Knight," Kendall laughed, making James smirk.

"Alright, but you asked for it!" I went searching through the clothes rack, knowing there had to be something here that would work for the blonde. I pulled a red v-neck tee shirt off the rack and handed it to him.

"Here, try this on!"

Kendall looked at the shirt uncertainly but went into the dressing room anyways. As I waited, I found a couple more shirts. I wasn't really sure about one of them, but I would make him try it on anyways.

I watched the blonde come out of the dressing room and come over to me. "Here, I tried it on so what do you think?"

"Hmm, good but not GREAT. I guess only I can pull that look off," I joked, making Kendall give me an eye roll.

"Your so self-centered it's unbelievable."

I grinned. "But you like it."

He smirked and wow, did he look sexy when he smirked! "I guess I do." He went to go take the shirt off but I stopped him.

"Hey, we aren't done yet! Here," I said, handing him the other two shirts I had found. He groaned and turned back around to take them from me.

"You so owe me after this. I hate trying on clothes."

"Whatever you say oh handsome Knight!" I stated and bowed down as if he was a king.

"Now that's more like it," he puffed his chest out and put his hands on his hips like he was a superhero. I laughed and shoved him over to the changing rooms.

"Very funny Knight, now go try them on!"

As he was once again, in the dressing room, I saw the perfect shirt. Wow, I sound like such a girl! I silently laughed at myself even though I wasn't joking. The green color was the same as the green in his eyes and I knew it would look just perfect!

"Kendall wait!" I yelled out as I threw the tee over the door.

"Really James? I haven't even gotten these other two on!" He shouted back through the door and James could tell the green eyed blondie was probly a little frustrated.

"Forget about those, just put this one on!" I shouted back. He groaned but agreed anyways, like he had been the whole time, and I stood right outside the door waiting for him. After what felt like way too long, even though it was probly only 30 seconds, he came out and I almost melted.

"Yes! That's the one!" He turned aroung and looked in the mirror.

"I do have to admit, I look good," He raised an eyebrow and i chuckled.

"Sure thing Kendall, now, let's buy it!" Of course I had to wait for him to get the shirt off, but after a small argument from him insisting he should pay, I bought the shirt and we went to get some ice-cream.

"That shirt really does look good on you Kendall, aren't you so glad you have me?" I joked as I took a bite of my chocolate ice-cream. Kendall had gotten chocolate chip cookie dough, his favorite. I made sure to keep that in mind just in case I ever needed to know.

"Oh please, I look good in anything," he laughed and I joined him.

"Now, now Kendall. I'm still waiting for my thank you," I insisted, turning my head so my ear was twords him as if I was carefully listening for the words. When there was nothing but silence, I grinned. I took a spoonful of ice cream and flicked it in his face.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he shouted, wiping the ice cream off his face while I started laughing uncontrollably.

"I don't know. But it was funny!"

"Oh that's it!" He shouted and got his own spoonful of the cold treat and held it in a ready position.

"No Kenny! Please!" I mock begged but Kendall froze.

"Uh, Kendall?" I asked, a little worried. I could barely make out what he said but I could hear him whisper 'Kenny.'

Oh no, what did I do? Is this another one of his emotional breakdowns? Did he have them this often? "Kendall, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

He cut me off. "N-no, it's fine you didn't know." He shook his head but looked like he was about to cry.

"Kendall, what happened?" I asked quietly, wanting to know but somewhat afraid to ask. I moved over to the other side of the table so I was sitting next to him.

He glanced up at me and he looked like a kicked and abused puppy. I was about to go wrap my arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay when he scooted closer and hugged me tightly.

"I- I have a sister, Katie," he started and I immediatly felt bad for asking. I knew Kendall didn't have any family left. None of the kids that stayed with us did. "Whenever she had a nightmare she would come into my room and ask me to sing her a song to help her fall back asleep."

"You sing?" I asked, a singing hockey player? No wonder he was so perfect.

He nodded. "She always called me Kenny when she was scared amd afraid. And I always sang to her because she loved it."

What happened to her?" I was afraid to ask but I did want to know so I dared to anyways.

"She's still alive," he stated and I breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope so anyways. We were seperated. I went to an all boys home and she went to an all girls one. I haven't seen her in three years."

I hugged him tighter. "Oh Kendall, I'm so sorry."

He looked up at me and his perfect green eyes stared right into my hazel ones. "Don't be," then he leaned forward and kissed me.

Jett's POV

I growled when I saw Kendall kiss James from the other side of the food court. I hated James in every way possible. I could only guess he hated me too but for my plan to work I would have to bear with him well enough to-

"Hey Jett! There's Kendall and James, lets just go meet up with them now!" Dak shouted and at the moment, I was really hating his stupid happy attitude. He sounded like a preteen fangirl absolutly in love with their favorite celebrity couple. First off, James and Kendall were NOT celebrities, Secondly, It isn't fucking cute! It's unfair!

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled and followed him over to the other table where I had to endure the pain of James having his arm around Kendall. Why can't that be me?!

About 10 minutes later, Kendall announced that he had to go to the bathroom and I grinned. Now was the perfect time.

After he got inside the bathroom I turned to Dak. "Hey, mind if I speak to James for a minute?" Dak looked confused but nodded a yes.

James looked even more confused as I dragged him away.

"What do you want Jett?" He seemed slightly annoyed and I just grinned.

"Hey, no need to be so hostile! I just wanna talk!" I smirked, trying my best to waste time untill Kendall got back out of the bathroom.

"Whatever. What do you want to talk about? Make this quick because you bore me." Ah, same old James I see. Cocky, smart ass.

"Hmm, well I didn't really plan out exactly what I wanted to say..." I was still staring at the bathroom entrance, waiting for the blonde to walk out.

"Jett, if you don't have anything to say then i'm leaving because your wasting your time." I wasn't really listening to the annoying asshole, only- _Yes there he is! _I silently screamed to myself.

Now was the time. I pulled James twords me and kissed him, waiting for Kendall to notice us. When the blonde made eye contact with me, his eyes immediately filled to the brim with tears. I shoved James away and yelled as loud as I could.

"You ignorant asshole! Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Kendall?! What is wrong with you?" I screamed, knowing Kendall could hear me. James looked at me with eyes full of hate, confusion and shock. By the time he noticed Kendall standing there it was too late for him.

I grinned as Kendall ran away as fast as he could because James couldn't do a thing about it. Kendall could be all mine now.

* * *

Well, now I'm excited to see just how many people are mad at Jett. Oh, don't you just LOVE drama? No? Just me...? Okay. I'm still adding it anyways. A story without drama is a story that isn't worth reading. And if I don't have fun writing, who is gonna have fun reading? No one. Okay well, you all know the drill. Please review, I love reading your guy's opinions! And i'm not just saying that because I want more reviews. That's why I answer to them all, because I want you guys to know that I actually do enjoy reading them and it's like having our own little mini conversation about every chapter. Oh the joys! Alrighty then, peace out Rushers!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I found it quite hilarious hoe every comment had something along the lines of how much of an asshole Jett is. But thanks for reviewing because they really help!

**Winterschild11: **Well, we can only hope because we all know how stubborn Kendall can be.

**hedleyfaberdrive101, xTheTearsThatNeverFallx, and LoveSparkle: **Yes, Jett is an idiot and is obviously very much hated right now. But jealousy makes us do stupid things and Jett is apparently _very _jealous...

**Senpai: **Yes, drama bomb! And as most of you know, I love my drama! Maybe if Jett knew about Kendall's past, he wouldn't be such an asshole but he may never know. And I plan on doing a chapter in the near future to show hoe Dak feels about all this. You will just have to wait until then!

**Misha Schmidt: **I think we all hate Jett at the moment. And yeah, Kendall is quite upset about this but you can tell hoe he would've seen the whole situation...

Thanks for reviewing all my fellow Rushers!

* * *

Kendall's POV

I ran home. I wasn't going to face that stupid fucker. Was everything he told me fake?! After I told him all bout Katie and he held me while I cried about my dad... Was all of it just to get to Jett?!

_You knew this would happen. You know that getting close to people is only going to hurt YOU._

I screamed as I just fell to the ground, too tired to go on any further. "Why?!" I shouted, knowing no one would answer. The tears streamed down my face as the scene replayed in my head over and over.

_I walked out of the bathroom and was about to head back to the table when I realized only Dak was still there, texting someone on his phone. Confused I looked around and completely froze when I saw them... James was kissing Jett! _

_When my eyes met Jett's, he shoved James off and screamed."You ignorant asshole! Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Kendall?! What is wrong with you?"_

That was all the answer I had needed. James had kissed him... I ran out of the building, trying to keep the tears in atleast untill I was alone.

And now I was.

I pulled out my ipod that I always kept with me for one reason. Music was my everything, all I had left. All my mothers favorite songs, all of Katies. Even one or two that had been a family favorite before dad left. The songs kept me in touch with the past, the past I wasn't quite ready to let go of.

I put the earphones in and turned it on. I didn't really know which song I wanted so I just put it in shuffle and it picked one for me. Not like it mattered what song, none of them were songs that didn't hold a memory.

I let the music play as I hugged my knees crying with my head buried and hidden. But when the words started, I cried even harder. This specific song was the one I had found on my 13th birthday. The first one where my dad hadn't called. He called every year to ask how I was and to wish me a happy birthday, but I had waited all day hoping for the call that never came.

This one stung the most, when I realized he hated me and didn't really want anything to do with me. He didn't even bother to come to mom's funeral a week later, the last day me and Katie had seen each other. And of course, it was sung by Jamestown story. A band with _his _fucking name in it.

_Time has run out for me. Everything's distant and I don't know what to believe. _

I sat in the bunk bed that night listening to this song. Knowing I would never see my dad, or mom, or Katie ever again.

_It's so hard. Lost in the world, confusion and I need to leave. For a while._

That was the first night I had self-mutilated. Hearing the words in the song, thinking that the pain in my wrist distracted from the pain in my heart. It helped me forget about everything if only for a few seconds, the pain overwhelmed my brain.

_Life is so meaningless, there is nothing worth a smile. So goodbye, i'll miss you._

I hadn't thought about suicide that night. But I had thought about it every time I listened to the song after that. Maybe it would be easier. I mean, there was no one left to miss me.

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate. Everything is worthless. No one who wants me to stay._

Only I wasn't sorry. There was no one to apologize to. None of the other foster kids cared about me. I didn't talk to any of them. Some of them began to think I was mute.

_And I'm sorry but i've waited too here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me. I'm not worth any tears. _

And tonight, as I lay here on the ground, I thought about it again. Suicide. But there was one thing that kept me from it.

_It's been the years of abuse. Neglecting to treat the disorder that controlls my youth, for so long._

Whenever I felt like this in middle school, Camille had been there for me. She was the only one I would talk to in school. She knew everything. About Kendall's dad, about his mom's cancer, about Katie. I wasn't selfish enough to kill myself because it would hurt her too. And I didn't want to hurt her like my father had done to me.

_I'm in a fleshy tomb buried up above the ground. It's no use. Why should I hold on? It's been five years, don't need one more._

I knew if it wasn't for Camille, I would have probly done it. I wonder where she is now? Did she know I had ran out? Maybe James was home by now and told her. Or maybe he was off with Jett forgetting all about me! God how could I be so stupid?!

_So goodbye, life's abuse._

The words in the song were truth. Life is a bitch. It gives some people money, fortune and fame, and leaves others surviving off table scraps and the small paycheck a mother brought in for her family every other week.

As the song went through the chourus again, Kendall's mind kept replaying his own life. Funny how that works. How whenever your upset, you remember every bad thing that's ever happened. It was then that I saw the shining piece of metal on the ground beside me.

I looked closer and picked it up. Someone had dropped their pocket knife. I couldn't kill myself but this was one thing I could do. One thing I had done before...

_Every 18 seconds, somebody dies from a suicide. Every 23 seconds, somebody attempts one. _

I shuddered at the cold facts the lead singer had shouted out in the middle of the song. I know I had attempted it once. That's how I had met Camille. She had arrived at school late and had seen me running out of the classroom after some jocks had called me a fat emo freak.

She had decided to follow me, meaning she had seen me tie the rope around one of the many trees behind the school. And when she saw me about to put the rope around my neck she called out, reaveling herself from her hiding spot.

And I dropped the rope, falling onto the ground and she hugged me as I cried. Almost the same way James had done last night.

NO! Forget about James!

So I tried, by pressing the cold blade to my wrist.

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate._

I watched as the blood started coming out, my tears mixing in with the red liquid on my wrist. The pain made my brain shut up for a while, and it was nice to have the voices dissapear for a minute.

I decided to press harder, the pain numbing my wrist and all my focus being distracted from the brunette who had broken my heart.

That was untill I heard a voice scream out "Kendall!" and i imeediately dropped the blade. It was James. I could tell he had just noticed me and since he was pretty far away, hadn't seen the knife. I quickly pulled down my sleeve and growled as he made his way over to me.

"What the hell do you want?!" I screamed, enough to make his eyes widen as he sat down beside me.

"Please Kendall, you have to believe me," he pleaded and I didn't understand why. What was he doing here when he could be anywhere else in the world. After all, thats where my dad loved to be. Anywhere but with me.

I didn't say a word, hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone because the numbness in my wrist was going away and the blood starting to stain my shirt. I didn't want him seeing what I had just done. I didn't want anyone seeing.

"Kendall, I didn't kiss Jett! He kissed me!" James screamed but I just turned away. Yeah, because _that_ was believable. Why would Jett have yelled those words if he had been the one to kiss James? That wouldn't of made sence.

"Kendall please, I would never kiss Jett. I wouldn't do that to you!" He sounded like he was about in tears as well and I didn't want to turn my head and face him.

"You remind me of my dad," I said. Wanting to tell him how hurt I was even though he didn't know about my dad. "On my 8th birthday. He called and told me he was sorry, but he wasn't. He didn't have the right to say that."

I knew James didn't know what I was talking about but I didn't want him to know. I wasn't going to tell him more than he already had heard.

"Kendall, come on. Were going home," he said standing up and obviously waiting for me to as well.

_Home? _I thought to myself. _I can't remember the last time I had a place to really call home. A home is a place where you're loved and feel like you belong. I haven't had that since dad left._

"Please Kendall. We need to leave," he said with a shaky voice and I unwillingly stood up. I guess he was right about that. I was getting tired and the sooner I got there, the sooner I could lock myself in the room and stay there.

We walked home in silence, neither of us knowing what to say and me not even wanting to talk. I was thankful that we weren't too far away because I really needed to get home and do somthing about my wrist. The reality of what I had done hit me and I almost wanted to throw up. I had promised Camille I wouldn't do it anymore when she left.

And now I had broken my promise.

_Just like your father._

I fought to keep a tear from sliding down my face. I wouldn't cry infront of James again. Never again.

We arrived and I quickly ran upstairs to... My room? No, it wasn't mine. I don't have a home. I shut the door behind me and was relieved to finally be alone, making sure to lock it this tme. Not sure why, because James didn't come after me this time, and a part of me was hoping he would.

_What is wrong with you! He came after you and brought you home! What else do you want? It's your own fucking fault that he isn't with you right now. _

And the voice was right. It's all my fault. I am my father's son after all.

James POV

I fucking HATE Jett! What is his problem? Does he just want me to be hurt, to have to apologize for what I never did? I hate having to apologize for things that weren't my fault and the only time I did was when my father hit me.

If I don't, he doesn't stop. But I did for Kendall.

_And he still hates you. You messed up your only chance._

What did the blonde mean when he said I was just like his father? It can't have been good since last night he had cried over something his father had done to him.

Goddammit James! Why can't you do anything right?!

I sat there trying as hard as I could to think of a way to make it up to Kendall. Because even if I hadn't known him long, I knew that he was something special. Never had I met someone who trusted me enough to cry infront of me and tell me their secrets. Not even Carlos and I were that close.

_Come on James, THINK! What can you do to make Kendall forgive you?_

_What is the one thing he would want more than anything?_

And that's when it hit me. The one thing he loved most, the one thing he had left.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone book, flipping open my cell phone.

I had a lot of orphanages to call tonight.

* * *

So, what do you think? I bet most of you can tell what James' plan is, I made it quite obvious.

The song was 'Goodbye I'm Sorry' by Jamestown story. It's one of my favorites so I felt like putting it in the story. And as always, please review! And thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

How are you my fellow Rushers? Good? I sure hope so because I am in a very happy mood XD I don't have any reason why, I just am. Well, time to answer reviews!

LoveSparkle: I guess we will just have to find out wont we?

Misha Schmidt: Thanks! I just had to put that song in there because it is one of my favorites:)

MikaBlueStar323: I think a lot of people felt like bitch slapping Jett! He deserves it after all! And hopefully James does come to the rescue! Superhero James? Bandana man! Am I right? No, ok:(

winterschild11: We can only hope right? Ha, yeah, when he first part of this chaper answers the story I don't need to say much... lol

itsallguchicauseyolo: first, I agree! Second, thank you! Third, yes I know:) Fourth, YAY! Fifth, I believe you did. But I still do agree!

And also a shout out to BigTimeRusher422 for reviewing the first chapter. Thanks to all of you!

* * *

James POV

I sighed in pure defeat. After calling 13 orphanages I still hadn't found the one Katie was in. And there was only one left on the list.

All I could do was pray.

"Hello?" An elderly woman answered the phone and I immediately went through the same thing I had 13 times already tonight.

"Yes, this is James Diamond, I was wondering if you have a kid by the name of Katie Knight?"

"Ah, Katie. Such a prankster." The woman sighed and I felt a spark of hope.

"So you have her?!" I all but shouted at the lady.

"Oh yes. She's been here for quite a while the poor young one. What can I help you with?"

Yes! "I was wondering if I could adopt her?" I asked, holding my breath while awaiting her answer. I knew you probably had to be atleast 18 but whatever, I knew I could get my mother's permission.

"Well, you would have to come in and fill out some forms and if you would like, you can talk with her for a bit."

I quickly glanced at the clock. The time read 6:30pm. Hopefully they weren't closed yet. "Um, could I come in now?"

The lady chuckled as if this was amusing to her. "I suppose it couldn't do any harm."

I jumped off the bed and ran to put my shoes on. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" And Kendall.

"Oh, no problem son. Just watch out for this one."

I wasn't sure what that meant but agreed anyways and grabbed my car keys, running quickly out the door. As I started my car I realized just what was about to happen. I was about to meet Kendall's little sister.

The only family he had left and I plan on bringing him with me if I do get to adopt her. I was actually a bit nervous, though I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because if Katie didn't accept me then Kendall would never take a second look at me. I guess my whole relationship is depending on this child but whether she does like me or not I would still bring her home so she could reunite with Kendall.

This was something Kendall needed and I knew it would brighten him up. Atleast, I hoped it would. I still didn't know much about him except his past.

I made a mental note to learn all the little things later. Like his favorite color, his favorite food, what he wanted to be when he grew up. But right now I needed to focus on Katie.

It took awhile but I eventually found the place and quickly rushed inside. There wasn't very many people here at this time but I walked straight in anyways.

"May I help you?" A lady asked and I could tell it was the same lady I talked to on the phone from her voice.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Katie Knight?"

The lady smiled. "Ah,yes. I remember. Let me go get her."

I stood awkwardly as she got up and went to another room. I wasn't really sure what I was going to say but I guess I would go with the flow. After all, things can't go too bad, can they?

The lady reappeared with a girl who looked to be about 12 and for the first time, I felt like things were gonna be alright. The lady left me to talk with Katie for a minute, which I appreciated.

"Ok, so who are you?" The girl sat down on a couch with her arms folded and her eyes glaring daggers at me. I chuckled. It was easy to see she was Kendall's sister.

"I'm James. I'm sorta friends with your brother, Kendall?"

Her expression immediately changed and her mouth dropped wide open. "Oh my god?! How is he? How do you know him? How did you find me? Does he know you're here? Where is he? Why isn't he with you? Oh my god, did something happen? He's okay isn't he? Please tell me he's okay!" She rambled on and I found it cute how concerned she was about her older brother.

"Chill, I can only answer one question at a time! And yes, Kendall is absolutely fine," I think.

"Thank god! So where is he?" She cocked her head and looked at me with her brown eyes wide in excitement.

I looked back at her and smiled. "He doesn't know I'm here. I'm doing this as a surprise for him. He misses you alot, you know."

She grinned and looked as if she was about to cry. I can only imagine how good it must feel to have someone who would miss you if you just suddenly disappeared for years.

"Really? He does? How do you know?"

It's really easy to see. I thought to myself but gave her a better answer than that. I felt like as Kendall's sister, she needed to know. "Well, he sorta had an emotional breakdown today," I started and could see the immediate concern on her face. "He told me about how you guys were separated and that you were all he has left. I thought that it would help him a lot if he got to see you again."

She blinked back a few tears and I almost wanted to hug her and comfort her because I knew this must be just as hard as her as it must've been on Kendall. After all, she was even younger than her blonde brother.

"My family adopted Kendall and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come live with us? I mean, you might have to share a room with one of Kendall's best friends from middle school but I'm almost positive Camille wouldn't mind. That is if you want?" I suggested, hoping she would say yes for Kendall's sake.

"Well, any friend of Kendall's must be an alright person. I'm sure this Camille must be pretty nice."

"So...?" I questioned once more, knowing I would probably have to get home soon if I wanted to get back before my dad came home.

"Yes," she whispered and then she hugged me, which I didn't really expect. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I smiled and awkwardly hugged her back. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, I plan on coming back tomorrow with Kendall, if that's good with you?" I raised an eyebrow and she looked up at me.

"You know, Kendall is really lucky to have you," she said and I felt my stomach twist. I'm not so sure about that. "He never really had any friends before. Not the good kind anyway. Thanks for being such a good friend to my brother."

I felt my stomach twist even more and I almost wanted to throw up. I wasn't a good friend, I was the worst one ever. I had broken Kendall's heart and I absolutely hated myself for it. Katie must've seen the look on my face because she let go and looked at me with concern. The same concern that she had for Kendall just moment's ago. You sick fuck, you don't deserve her sympathy!

"Hey, you ok?" She asked and I almost broke down right then and there. Of course, I didn't actually because I didn't want her to worry. Though she didn't have a reason to.

"Katie! It's time to get back upstairs ok sweetheart?" The old lady from earlier interupted and Katie gave me an apologetic smile.

"Hey, if there's one thing I know about my big brother, it's that he can't stay mad for long," Katie told me as if she knew exactly what was going on. "The only person he's ever held a grudge against is our dad and that's only because he had a reason too. If you're trying to make something up to him, this should work."

And then she was gone. Her words echoed through my mind along with Kendall's. He has only held a grudge against his father but then again, he told me I was just like his father.

I sat down on the couch with a sick feeling in my stomach as I filled out the adoption papers. I let a tear slide down my cheek even though I was in public. I guess what my dad always told me is true. No one want's me around. Why would they if I only remind them of the person they hate most?

Kendall's POV

I woke the next morning to a pounding on the door. Oh yeah, it's still locked.

"Go away!" I shouted and turned to put my face back in the pillow. I was still tired and annoyed from last night and just wanted to be left alone.

"Kendall please open the door!" Ugh, it was that stupid asshole again.

"What do you want!" I screamed again but he still wouldn't go away.

"Just please, give me one hour and if you still hate me then I will leave you alone."

He sounded serious and I groaned as I got up and opened the door. One hour was a pretty long time.

"Woah, did you just wake up?" I don't see why he had to ask when you could clearly tell I had a restless night of being unable to sleep. When I didn't answer, he continued on. "Okay then, get dressed first and then meet me downstairs.

"Why should I?"

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Come on, just one hour then I'll leave you alone, promise," he said with a small smile and I turned back around.

"Fine, but one hour and one hour only." I didn't know why but I had this feeling in my gut that was telling me to go along with whatever the brunette had planned. I put on a plaid shirt and some blue jeans, something I knew James hated, and combed my hair before going downstairs.

"There, happy?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head at his stupid smile.

"Very, now come on!" He grabbed my wrist, the good one thankfully, and pulled me outside to his car. He then continued to open the passengers door for me like a "gentleman."

"I'm not a girl," I crossed my arms and glared at him but he just chuckled. Why the hell is he in such a good mood?

"Just get in!" he shoved me into the seat and I rolled my eyes. Demanding much?

He hopped into the drivers side and starting humming some random tune I'd never heard before. Again, what's with the happy attitude?! I watched out the window, refusing to look at James. Why should I?

"Here we are!" he said excitedly as he parked the car. Wait, what? We were here already? I looked up and... The fuck? My eyes opened wide. No way, it can't be!

He opened the door for me and again, I'm not a girl! I growled at him as I got out of the car and he walked straight into the place like he lived there. He was walking really fast like he was super excited for this.

What the fuck is his problem,bringing me to a fucking orphanage?! Yeah, to cheer me up you should take me to the one place I hate more than anything. Thanks a lot asshole.

He walked up to some old lady and whispered something to her, glancing back at me with excitement showing on his face. Excitement for what?!

She smiled at him and nodded, walking off and I went up to James. "Why the hell are we in an orphanage?!"

He smiled at me. "Come on Ken, give me a chance!" he shouted and covered my eyes with his hands.

"Would you get your hands off me!" I shouted, pulling on his arms. But he wouldn't budge.

"In a minute," he whispered and I groaned.

"Seriously James! Would you please just-" I stopped when he let go and my words got stuck in my throat.

"Kendall!" She screamed as she ran up and hugged me. I hugged her back tighter and tan my fingers through her hair.

"Katie," I whispered and I let tears of happiness fall down. "How?"

She giggled and looked up at me. "Ask James, he set this whole thing up."

I looked over at the brunette who smiled at me and I found this unbelievable. "It took awhile," he started while I still hugged Katie. "I had to call 13 different orphanages before I found this one and then I had to sit in here for two hours filling out adoption papers."

He, he adopted her? He did all that for me? But why? Katie let go and looked at James. "Hey, I got this!" she told him and pulled me out of hearing distance from the brunette.

"Hey, so he never told me exactly what happened but I kinda caught on," she smiled at me and it didn't surprise me. She was always a bit more mature than everyone else her age. "So, you're gonna forgive him right?"

I smiled back at her. "Do I have a choice?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, now come on! James promised me ice-cream!" she pulled me back over to the brunette and for once, I felt like things were going to be okay. All I had to do now was confront Jett about this all, but that could wait.

Besides, if he didn't confess then I could always put Katie on him. That girl could always get the truth out of anyone. But now wasn't the time to worry about that.

For now I would just relax and catch up with Katie over some chocolate chip cookie dough Ice-cream, which was her favorite as well as mine. Today seemed to be going great for the first time in a long time. I could only hope it stayed this way.

* * *

Yay! Happy family reunion! I enjoyed writing this chapter because it was probably one of the happiest so far. Well, the only one that ended happily anyways... Haha, thanks for reading! Please review? I was listening to BTR while writing this, maybe that's why it's such a happy chapter? Maybe not one of the best but still happy! Oh well, guess I will never know. TTYL RUSHERS!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, so I know it's been awhile since I uploaded and I apologize for that. I had a bit of a writers block with this chapter and I'm still not very proud of it because I don't think it's that good but I worked all night to get it up anyways. It is 2am! This is what I do for you guys! Wanted to upload so here it is!

**Doomedphsyx2030: **I agree, Kendall did need that good thing to happen. And of course, I do have to put drama in the story, you didn't really thing it was gonna be a perfect life from then on did you? Of course something bad is gonna happen! :P

**LoveSparkle: **Yay for the cutesy cheesy stuff! AWWWWWWW:)

**MikaBlueStar323: **Yep! Glad I could make you happy! Thanks!

**hedelyfaberdrive101:** Thanks and who _doesn't_ love James at the moment for doing that? Haha:D

**itsallguchicauseyolo: **Haha, yes I see what you did there so thanks for the laugh! Go James!

**MishaSchmidt: **Thank you! Good to know you like the story!

**winterschild11: **Me too, Kames is just so adorable!

Thanks for reviewing! I love you guys! (No homo, lol)

* * *

Dak's POV

"Jett! What the hell!" I screamed in anger at my supposed to be 'best friend.' He flinched and looked down.

"So it wasn't my best plan okay? Happy now?"

I glared at him. Seriously? That's all he has to say? "Why did you do it?" I questioned. Jett was often the kind to act on random impulses without thinking. He almost always had a reason, even if it didn't make much sense.

"I-I just..." Fucking spit it out Jett! This is getting old! He sighed and turned away from me when he answered. "I thought that maybe if Kendall thought James cheated on him, then he would come to _me._ That I could get my second chance, but I guess it's like James had told me long ago.

_"Second chances only come to those who deserve them." _I hadn't been sure what he was talking about at the time, but I get it now. I don't deserve my second chance.

Dak looked at me with concern but before he could say anything, I ran.

_Running again Jett? When are you gonna learn?_

I think everyone has those voices in their head. Those voices that come only when your upset and just LOVE to tell you everything you're doing wrong. I just try to ignore them.

I ran until I was sure I was far enough away for anyone to find me. There was that one place I always went to when I was upset. The forest, I had this little tree house that had been there since I was little. It wasn't really mine but I don't think it belongs to anyone because no one was ever there.

And it was then that I thought about Dak's question. Why had I done it? Did I really want to have Kendall only because he was heartbroken and I was his second choice?

Gah! Why were things so complicated! I had that feeling of regret, when I do something without thinking of the consequence's and feeling guilty about it when it's already too late to change what i've done. I just felt like screaming, so I did. No one would be around to hear so why not?

When I had no energy left, I sank to the ground and tried to make sense of it all. I'm not sure why I thought this would really work. If there is one thing I know, it's that when James feels bad about something, he will find the perfect way to make things better again. It's one of the many things that had made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Crap! Did someone actually own this thing? If so, they didn't use it often but this would still be considered trespassing! I kept silent hoping no one would see me.

"Hello?" I saw a person walk through in the small window built into the side of the tree house and I immediately recognized the face.

"Uh, hey!" I decided to speak up.

The boy turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Jett?"

I slowly nodded and looked down at the ground. It was obvious from the tone in the kids voice that he hated me. Which I guess he had every right to.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and I felt bad. Why should he care? I've been nothing but a jerk to him all my life.

"I'm just... thinking I guess. To be honest, I don't really know." I confessed, still not looking at him because I didn't want to see the hate that I just knew was shown on his face. I had already seen it enough on James' and Dak's faces. But I know that I deserve it anyways.

"What about?" I almost felt like laughing. He had always been a bit nosy in everything.

For the first time, I looked him in the eyes. "I'm not sure how good you are at giving advice, but everyone else is against me at the moment so..." I didn't really know what to say but he seemed to get it. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"I may not be the best at giving advice but I can always try."

I can see why he is James' best friend, they are quite a bit alike except for the quick temper James has.

"I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life," I started. _Well, besides breaking up with James. _"I sort of kissed someone who was already in a relationship and now I feel really bad and I don't know how to make it up to them."

I knew that if he hasn't already heard the story, then when James _does _tell him he will understand that I never really deserved his sympathy.

But he just gave me a sad smile. "I think the best thing you can do in this situation is apologize to them and explain why you did what you did. I'm sure they would forgive you."

"Thanks Carlos."

"Hey, you aren't really that bad. I know that you may have your down sides but everyone does. You just have to learn to not let them control you."

Wow, this kid could really be smart when he wanted. I don't know why everyone underestimates him.

"Hey Carlos?"

He looked at me questioningly and waited for me to continue. "I'm sorry for how I treated you before, you really aren't that bad."

"Hey, everyone deserves a second chance."

_I don't. I never did._

Suddenly, there was a boom of thunder and Carlos looked at me. "We should probably get headed home."

I agreed and we headed out of the small forest. "Hey, just a question... what were you doing in there?" I asked the smaller boy, pointing to the woods.

"I heard you scream while I was walking down the sidewalk. Figured I should go check it out because for all I know, someone could be dying or getting murdered and _that _would've been exciting!"

I laughed at his words. "Exciting? How is someone getting murdered a good thing?"

He laughed with me and for the first time that day I felt a little better. "I always wanted to be a cop like my dad, it's like being a superhero!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm. He was always just a bright ball of happiness. It was impossible to be sad around Carlos, it made me wonder why I was ever so mean to him. He's a good friend.

It was then that I decided I needed to get my life together and stop being such a douche.

We talked about random things until we got to his house and I was about to say goodbye and go home but he stopped me.

"Hey wait, I bet my dad will give you a ride home so you don't have to walk home in the rain."

I shook my head. "You've already done so much for me today. I don't want to give your dad any troubles, i'll be fine walking home. Besides, I have somewhere I have to go first and it's only a block or two away."

He gave me a concerned glance. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and he agreed with me, seeming like he was a little unsure about it.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be fine. And thanks for earlier, i mean it."

"It was no big deal."

_It was to me, everyone else hates me at the moment. _

We said our goodbyes and I went off in the opposite direction of my house. I had decided that Carlos was right, I needed to apologize to James. And I knew things would seem weird if asked Carlos' dad to drop me off at James' house which is why I decided to walk.

It couldn't be that bad to walk in the rain. Besides, James' house is only a block away.

I walked up to the front door and hesitated. What if he doesn't forgive me? What if he doesn't want me there?

_You idiot! Of course he doesn't! Why would he after all you've done!_

So I just stood on the porch questioning myself. The stupid voices were right. Why would either of them want me here right now?

_Man up and knock on the door!_

_Don't, it's pointless anyway. You'll probly just get the door slammed in your face!_

_You don't know that! You have to atleast try!_

_Why try when you already know what's going to happen you useless piece of shit._

_Maybe they will forgive me! Or atleast give me a chance to explain myself! _

_Why would they? You don't deserve it!_

I clutched my head in frustration. These voices were giving me a headache and I didn't know what to do. I knew I probably looked like shit and I was just thankful that no one was out in this storm to see me like this. Atleast the raindrops were hiding my tears but I guess my red, puffy eyes gave the fact that i was crying away.

And with one insane moment of courage, I rang the doorbell. I held my breath while I waited for someone to answer, almost having a panic attack and running away before anyone could. But I somehow convinced myself to stay.

My heart started racing when he door finally opened to reveal a small girl who looked about 12. She had long brown hair and a confused look on her face.

"Um, hey?" I knew she was probably confused as to who I was and I didn't really want to give her my name in fear that James wouldn't want to come if he knew who it was.

"Can I please speak to James?" I asked, surprising myself that I was able to get the words out without stuttering.

"JAMES! SOME HOBO IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" she shouted down the hall to the brunette boy. Did I really look so bad she thought I was a hobo? I guess the half hour in the rain crying really messed with my appearance.

I saw James turn around the corner muttering something about manners to the girl before turning to see who was at the door. When he saw it was me, he immediately got a look of anger on his face, which I didn't blame him for.

"What the fuck are you doing here you ignorant asshole!" I then saw Kendall come around the corner with the little girl again and I flinched.

"James! Watch your language!" He scolded playfully and the girl giggled. Then the blonde turned and saw me, giving me the same annoyed look James had.

"Look, I wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry! I just-"

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses." James interrupted and shut the door in my face.

_Told you! _

My heart sunk in my chest as I turned to go home, I guess it was pointless to try.

"Second chances only come to those who deserve them," I whispered to myself as I started running down the street.

"JETT! WAIT!" I heard Kendall yell. I didn't see why he wanted me to, I deserve what James did. I deserve everything.

But I turned to look at him and as I did, I slipped and fell to the round, hitting my head on the cement.

I heard Kendall scream before everything went black.

_You get exactly what you deserve._

* * *

So yes, there is my drama bit I just had to add! I mean, when do I not add atleast _some_ drama? Never! So I have a couple things to say...

1) Me being the writer I am, can't end the story with anyone having a sad ending, (not that the story is going to end soon, just that this is needed now) so I must fing Jett someone to fall in love with! So I have a question for you guys _(there's a poll on my profile to vote, I think. It says it is on there but it isn't showing up for me and this is my first poll so i'm not sure what to do. Tell me if it is there and if not then just comment your opinion and I will tally them up)_ should Jett...

a) fall in love with Jo and I put her in the story as well...

b) being as we are Kames fans, we don't always like Jo so I keep her out of the story and one of you guys make up an OC for me to put in the story.

So I will let you guys vote and I will go off of that! If you like the second one better than you can leave me a description of your OC and I might just use them!

2) Ok, so I hope on having one more update before Sunday but on Sunday I will be going to Kansas Bible Camp! Which is fun for me but also bad because I wont be able to upload D: So I wont be uploading again until sometime next Saturday but don't worry becase I will be working on an extra long chapter during free times at camp:) Sorry for the bad news, but atleast there is a good side to it! Peace out RUSHERS!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay! So yes, I know this chapter is SUPER LATE and I feel so bad! I have had a severe case of writers block, my internet was down for 3 days, and even though this doesn't prevent me from writing, I have been in a huge fight with my step mom and my dad has been blaming everything on me which has made me severely depressed this past week and a half. So again, so sorry but here is the next chapter for you guys!

The annual REVIEW answeringXD:

3taz2: I didn't include Dak because I've already planned on him being straight but it could be an option if I get bored with my original plan...

LoveSparkle: Well, if I want to be honest, I don't even know if Jett is going to be okay or not0.o I only really plan half of my stories and just kind of go with the flow for the rest of it. So I guess we'll just have to see! And to answer the rest, well... read 3taz2's review answerXD

xTheTearsThatNeverFallx: alrighty! I will keep that in mind! Thanks for voting!

BigTimeRusher422: Thanks so much! I am terribly sorry this was a late update D: But thank you for reading! I appreciate it!

MikaBlueStar323: You make quite a valid point there with the Jett thing and the OC thing. I find OC's quite annoying as well but sometimes you just have to go with what people want!

hedleyfaberdrive101: Thank you! And with the way things are going I probably will end up using either Jo or Dak 0.o

itsallguchicauseyolo: Thank you! I did have quite a lot of fun at bible camp! I even wore a BTR shirt one day and it started 3 different conversationsXD Sorry it took so long to update so hope you enjoy and just between me and you (and anyone else who happens to read your review answer) I do plan on giving Jett his second chance!

So again, thanks for reviewing and as always... READ ON MY FELLOW RUSHERS!

Kendall's POV

"Oh my god!" I screamed out terrified. "James! Get the phone!" I ran over to Jett who was now unconscious on the cold hard pavement, blood pouring out of a large gash on his head. I barely even noticed when James ran over and stood next to me, quickly dialing 911.

I stood there unable to believe that this was happening. I don't care if Jett messed everything up when he kissed James, he doesn't deserve to die for it. When I took a closer look at him, I realized that his hair was messed up and his eyes were all red and puffy as if he had been crying.

Kendall would know what that looked like. After all, it's what he often saw when he looked in the mirror. Jett looked completely broken and Kendall wondered what had happened to make him this way.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of sirens and the bright flashing lights. The hospital is quite a way's away, have I really been sitting here that long?

The ambulance stopped in front of us and James stood up, rushing over to the paramedics to explain what happened. It wasn't until then that I realized James' arms had been around me before and now I was sitting there alone. I suddenly felt cold and afraid and desperately wanted James to wrap his arms around me and tell me everything was going to be alright. Just like he did when I had my mental breakdown.

When they picked Jett's body up off the ground, I heard footsteps approach behind me. When I turned to look, I saw Katie who looked absolutely terrified.

"Katie, I need you to go back in the house, James should be back soon," I commanded, not wanting her to come because I knew this would remind her too much of our mother. I could barely stand to go into a hospital and I didn't know if Katie could either.

"NO!" James screamed and I looked at him startled by the sudden worry in his voice. "Katie can't be here alone, not right now. She is coming with us."

A little scared from the worried look on James' face and the terror in is eyes, I agreed. The rest of it all was a blur. I sort of zoned out from all the sirens and flashing lights, as I tried my hardest not to cry while memories came rushing back.

I was walking home from school on what was probably one of the worst days for our family. It was the anniversary of the day dad left us... Katie walked beside me telling me about everything that happened and how impressed her teachers were with how smart she was. That didn't surprise me. My little sister was smart enough to skip a grade if she wanted, probably even two.

As we approached the house and Katie still wasn't being quiet, I hushed her and reminded her not to be too loud, this day was always a tough one for my mother and I always tried to do all I could to help. Katie looked at me a little confused and I know she doesn't really remember life with a father as she was only a toddler when he left us. But she stayed quiet anyways and I smiled at her, lifting her on my shoulders as we entered the house because she just loved piggy back rides and I knew it would help cheer her up.

I opened the door expecting to see my mother making us our usual after school snack with a sad smile on her face, trying to push back the memories and carry on with the day. That's what the day was normally like, mom just trying to carry on as normal, masking her pain so me and Katie couldn't tell but I always could. And it scared me to know how venerable my mother was.

But I would've preferred to see that over what I had seen when I walked into the house. The image of it still burns in my mind today, and twice as bad on the anniversary of my fathers leaving because it was way to much for a young child to handle.

The first thing I saw was my mother lying on the floor, her hands over her throat as she wheezed trying desperately to pull in air. Her mouth was open wide as if she was trying to say something but couldn't. I panicked for a minute, trying to think of what to do but I was frozen in fear. Katie was looking at me terrified, obviously waiting for me to know what to do. But the truth was that I didn't.

I was just as terrified as Katie was but I had tried to stay strong for her. When I finally got myself pulled together, I shouted at Katie to go get the phone and dial 911. I ran over to my mother's side and performed what little I knew about cpr. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right but I had to try for my mother.

I heard Katie on the phone sobbing as she tried to answer the operators questions, but I knew she couldn't so I took the phone from her and hugged her tightly as I answered them myself.

I can't help but think that if I had continued cpr instead, my mother would still be alive. That if I had just told Katie what to say then she would be fine. But what I did can't be undone and I will never know what would've happened if I didn't take the phone from my little sister. And if there's one thing I've learned, it's that once you mess up, it can't be undone.

"Kendall!" James voice jolted me out of my thoughts and I jumped a little.

"What," I whispered, my voice a little shaky and James looked at me concerned. I ignored him, pretended I didn't see the look in his eyes because I really didn't want him asking questions.

"Were at the hospital," he whispered back and I looked up the see the back doors opening and people rushing Jett into the big white building. I saw Katie trembling and I picked her up and hugged her tightly, knowing she was probably just as afraid as I was.

We followed the paramedics until they told us we would have to stay outside of his room and wait. I obeyed still in a daze, unsure of what was going on. We sat in silence for a while until Katie announced that she was hungry. Remembering that we had not eaten since the ice cream we had had around 11 this morning, I gave Katie some money to go find a vending machine. She smiled and thanked me as she went off on her search.

I wasn't too worried about her getting lost because my sister was practically a genius and I knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to forget where I was at.

I felt James arms wrap around me the second she got off my lap and I relaxed into his touch.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to me and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little scared is all, but I'll be alright." He looked me in the eye and I knew he could tell there was something more to it.

He leaned in and kissed me softly, a sweet and tender kiss. He pulled away and my smile got even wider, for real this time. I leaned into him until my head was resting on his shoulder. I loved having James here beside me, it really helped because the last time I was in the waiting room of the er I was the one who had to stay strong and comfort Katie. It helped to have someone comforting me. The thing a father is supposed to do if he was actually there.

James POV

I held Kendall in my arms and I felt him relax at my touch. I knew he was terrified and although I didn't know exactly why, I had my suspicions. I knew he needed someone to be there for him so even if I absolutely hate Jett, I would stay for Kendall.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket and I pulled out my phone. I had a text from Carlos.

C: Hey man, u up 4 a hockey game tomorrow?

I knew that there was supposed to be a big game for just the seniors that hey do at the end of every year. They have college coaches come watch to see who they want to give scholarships to.

But I wasn't so sure. If Jett didn't wake up by then, I knew Kendall would want to stay here and I couldn't leave him alone.

J- I'm not sure, Jett is in the hospital, if he doesn't wake up by then I don't think I can go.

C- OMG! Jett's in the hospital?! I will b right over

So now Carlos was on his way... I told Kendall and he just nodded. Then Katie came back around he corner.

"Whoa!" she giggled and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

I laughed along with her and shook my head. "Nope, your good shorty."

She glared at me. "I am not short!" I stood up and grabbed her before she could run away. I picked her up and held her upside down while she laughed. Kendall was watching with a smile on his face and I was glad something was cheering him up.

"No! Put me down!" She laughed as I tickled her.

"Okay, whatever you say," I shrugged as I held her upside down and pretended to drop her.

"NO!" Katie screamed and I tilted my head to the side.

"I'm confused, first you want me to put you down then you don't." She rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. I smiled back and set her down in the chair next to Kendall. "Hmm... funny. From there you look even shorter."

Just then the doctor walked into the waiting room, the usual clipboard in his hand and a sad look on his face. "Family and friends of Jett Stetson?"

Kendall slowly stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Look kid, Jett isn't doing good. We've called his parents and they are on their way. He's still asleep but you may see him if you wish."

Kendall was about in tears as the doctor gave us the news and told us what room he was in. Kendall nodded his head and thanked to doctor. I stood up and walked over to them, slipping my hand into his to comfort the blonde.

We made our way down the hall not knowing what to expect. Katie was holding Kendall's other hand and I could tell she was scared even though she didn't know Jett at all. I was about to open the door when Kendall suddenly turned around, looking confused and shocked.

Kendall's POV

I stood frozen in place, praying what I heard had just been my imagination. I listened to the familiar voice not exactly knowing what to think.

"Excuse me, what room is Jett Stetson in?" I relaxed slightly, it couldn't be him if he was asking for Jett.

"Relation?"

"I'm his father, Kevin Knight." I got really dizzy and I felt like throwing up. I turned around to make sure I wasn't just hearing things or it was just some coincidence and felt even more sick when I realized it wasn't.

"Kendall?" I heard James ask beside me, his voice full of concern but I was too panicked to answer. I opened the door and ran in, the room spinning around me.

"He doesn't have any bruises does he?" I questioned the nurse who was checking up on Jett.

"Not as far as we know, he doesn't," she answered with confusion but I didn't have time to explain.

"Thank God. And-" I took a deep breath, not really wanting her to answer my question but knowing the answer anyways. "And his fathers name?"

She gave me a confused look as she told me, giving me the answer I feared.

"No, no ,no! This can't be true!" I shouted. "Stop lying to me!"

Just then the door opened to reveal the man I've spent my whole life hating. He looked just as shocked as he stared at me and Katie.

"Kend-"

"NO!" I screamed, unable to keep control of my emotions. "HOW COULD YOU!"

I could feel the doctors pulling me out of the room and I started screaming even louder. "LET ME GO!" I was struggling to get out of the doctors grip as he pulled me out of the room. "NO, NO! HE CAN'T BE HERE? DON'T YOU SEE THAT!" I screamed at them with tears streaming down my face.

I saw Katie Gripping onto James' arm, her eyes wide with fear. James just looked absolutely pissed, glaring at the other man in the room with such anger that scared even me. He looked down at Katie, hugging her and saying something I couldn't hear. I couldn't hear anything but my screams of anger, my tears making everything blurry and feeling as if I was about to throw up. Then everything went black.

There we go, onto some more Kendall drama! And more suspense on how Jett is! I think anyways. And I have been extremely frustrated with the fact that I have been to 5 different stores and not a single one had the deluxe version of 24/seven! Erg! So I will just have to settle with having it on iTunes till I can find somewhere that does! Anyways, I do plan on updating sooner now that I have gotten rid of that pesky writer's block! I just had an idea spark in my head an hour ago and had to write while it was still there so walah! A new chapter was born! Anyways thanks for reading and since I have been watching WAYYY to much Joey Graceffa lately:

MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR, GOOOODBYE!


End file.
